Sora'z New High Life
by Azuresapphire15
Summary: Sora buys some scratchcards and something surprising happens.
1. Soras first try

----------------------------------

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

----------------------------------

JUST TELLING THE MAD-COPYRIGHTS GUYZ THAT IT'S PURELY [F.A.N]-FICTION, THATS WHY THE SITE'Z NOT CALLED COPYRIGHTFICTION . NET! OKAY, GOT IT?! xD

Sora: Azure doesn't own KH2, or she'd have Kairi and Namine locked away in a nobody prison cell, being molested and raped by Dusks XD. And she'd have every boy paired, and-

Roxas: Leave some for me! She'd probably make Cloud and Leon our dads, and Yuffie as sora's mom, and Tifa as mine! XD She'd probably also Make Cloud and Leon have an affair.

Me: *Squeal'z* You guys know me so well!! ^-^

Roxas: *Sweatdrop* ^-^ '

Sora: *Smiles* ;D

OK, BE4 WE START. I'M WRITING AS ROXAS'S POV, AND MIGHT CHANGE TO SORA'S L8ER, BUT I W.I.L.L TELL YOU WHEN THE POV CHANGE HAPPENS:

(EXAMPLE AT START OF CHAPTER 1)

High Life:

Chapter 1; Sora wins on a scratchcard and gets an unexpected prize! ^-^

------ROXAS'S POV------

"But Roxyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" Sora pouts, pleading with me to get this weeks Unxpect scratchcard, run by the Riku Kuruita Company. Seeing how it had a car; his favourite car, a mansion with servants and

Y 94676669148630577773.20 to play with; (Y = Yen, I don't have the symbol.) and he'd always dreamed of living in a mansion with me with loads of money so he could rescue me from my abusive family and neighbourhood. It also offered a ownership certificate for a ski resort, complete with the addon town and hotels in the area, and an ownership certificate for the coral-diving-company that lends equipment out to dive and see the coral reef, and also has ownership of the reef in Destiny Islands-Large Island.

............As you could guess, Sora wants all of them, and being Sora, he doesn't realise that if he had the money from the first one, he could buy them all......and a second mansion if he wanted, or even the kind of things Nickleback sings about in ##Rockstar##

"Sora!, I told you not to call me Roxy in public!, and you KNOW you only have a one in a hundred thousand million chance or something like that."

"Sorry Roxas...... but it's only Y 100!, and then I could have my one chance!"

"Sora you sound like you're trying to save the world or something!" I laugh, putting my hand on my chest, and putting on my best dramatic-Sora voice; I could have my one chance!, my chance to save the world, but if I fail..... I-"

"Ha-ha!" Sora pouts sarcastically. "But anyway its my money, so I'm getting one!"

2 Minutes later:

"So what'd you get?" I ask, knowing the answer, but hoping to be proved wrong. "I won another scratchcard............."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

....................I won another scratchcard.  
*Lip trembles, trying not to pout*.........lol, poor Sor!

First chap over!, finally!, I've been wanting to write this for ages! ^^ And YES IT IS possible to win a mansion, ........if u buy your scratchcard from Riku's company......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Please press the shiny preetty green button below, and save me from FiFiMcFuu's reveiw monster! I you don't give it a reveiw, it'll eat meeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas: Good, I'll be rid of you and I can choose what happenes between sora and me MYSELF for once!

Sora: *Crimson-blush*

Me: *Smiles evily and starts typing*

Roxas: *Unplugz keyboard*

Me: Thats cheating!

Roxas: No, it's thinking outside the box! lol XD

Sora: *Eats ice lolly and watches whilst sitting on the table and swinging his legs, singing ##Thanks For The Memories## from Fall Out Boy at the top of his lungs, obviously not knowing what half of the lyrics mean. lol

Fans: *Sweatdrop*

You: I like Fall Out Boy! *Starts dancing* ............ ^^ ' 


	2. sora'z second try

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: The first 2 chapters WILL BE SHORT, as this is only the prologue that the story builds from.

* * *

AGAIN!: TELLING THE MAD-COPYRIGHTS GUYZ THAT IT'S PURELY [F.A.N]-FICTION, THATS WHY THE SITE'Z NOT CALLED COPYRIGHTFICTION . NET! OKAY, GOT IT?! xD

Sora: Azure doesn't own KH2, or she'd have Kairi and Namine locked away in a nobody prison cell, being molested and raped by Dusks XD. And she'd have every boy paired, and-

Roxas: Leave some for me! She'd probably make Cloud and Leon our dads, and Yuffie as sora's mom, and Tifa as mine! XD She'd probably also Make Cloud and Leon have an affair.

Me: *Squeal'z* You guys know me so well!! ^-^

Roxas: *Sweatdrop* ^-^ '

Sora: *Smiles* ;D

Prologue 2: Sora gets a surprise in his scratchcard. (REALLY this time!)

------Sora's POV------

"I won another scratchcard....."

"I TOLD you!" Roxas smiled, hugging the huffy-fluffball and stroking his hair.

"Mnnnnn, I get another one for free........right?" Hoping with all my might (Muscles STILL hurting from hitting the gym 5 days ago..... owwie) that he'll say yes, or I'll have to buy another one!

"Yes Sora-" Roxas smiles, "Go on then, I'll come with you this time, bu-" Roxas gets cut off as I sqeezehug him, telling him that he HAS to pick the card this time, because he won Y 180,000 on the lottery once, and since then his luck has been AWESOME! and only I know about it, so only I can take advantage of it! ^^ xD

"Okaay, THAT one please" Roxas laughs, seeing my eager face, ready for our prize. Why does he have to laugh at me and call me cute infront of people!  
*Super-pout!!!* ;*

"Hey Sora!, the first one's a Sephiroth!, we get Y 20,000!!, the second's.................another Sephiroth!, that's Y 500,000!!!, the third's..............a Riku!..........Sora!.........we won the big prize!  
Sora we did it!, Yes!!!!!!!!!" Roxas shouted, smiled, smirked, picked me up and squeezed me tight, laughing his head off, with me of of course, I was in hysterics! xD ^^

"Congratulations sir!, take this ticket to Riku Kuruita's house, show it to the guards that ask for a pass, and talk with Riku.  
Be thankful this is only a corner shop, otherwise you'd have been trampled by people trying to get that ticket!, good luck!, and when you get famous, remember the name Demyx Plys'tar!" ---- (Look at it 4 a while and U'll get the name-joke.) Demyx waved as we took our bags, and went home, exited, but tired, so I slept at Rox's for the night, not knowing a funny secret about him that he was too tired to remember.

* * *

..........ooooh!, cliffhanger! OK, I have to say!, no lemons in the next chap.  
Thats right, NO stuff YET!, and I did say yet!  
Unfortunately, Boys are NOT all YAOI:  
There's the story building up to it, the fluffyness, the Caring-type-love, the over-protectiveness, and of course;

Chapter 8 or something: The Paranoid Partner!!!!!

and yes, there WILL be more in the chapters after this.


	3. Moving Part 1

AGAIN!: TELLING THE MAD-COPYRIGHTS GUYZ THAT IT'S PURELY [F.A.N]-FICTION, THATS WHY THE SITE'Z NOT CALLED COPYRIGHTFICTION . NET! OKAY, GOT IT?! xD Sora: Azure doesn't own KH2, or she'd have Kairi and Namine locked away in a nobody prison cell, being molested and raped by Dusks XD. And she'd have every boy paired, and-  
Roxas: Leave some for me! She'd probably make Cloud and Leon our dads, and Yuffie as sora's mom, and Tifa as mine! XD She'd probably also Make Cloud and Leon have an affair.  
Me: *Squeal'z* You guys know me so well!! ^-^ Roxas: *Sweatdrop* ^-^ '  
Sora: *Smiles* ;D

-----Sora's POV-----

"Mnnn.......yaaahhhhh.... *yawns* ..... 0.0 Roxy? .......Roxy?! ..........uhh, this is .......mmm, I like it!" *Snuggles up to Roxas and falls asleep again*

"Mnnn....Sora?......agh, I did it again....Sora!, wake up!........ ^^' .......I guess I'm making breakfast then...." Sweatdrop's Roxy as he gets up and walks to the kitchen.

-----6 minutes later-----

"Mmm *sniff sniff* 0-0 Waffles!" I shout, running into the kitchen door and falling flat on my bum 'owieeeee!!!!'

"Sora?" Roxas asks in a confused voice. opening the door, then seeing me on the floor laughs and helps me up. "I thought you were still asleep"

"Nope! ^^ , but in the night I woke up in your soopa death squeeze!!!!! but I went back to sleep. ^ - ^"

"^^' Sorry Sor, my bad, its something I do when I sleep--hey don't laugh!" He smiles, grabbing me and rubbing a fist against my head playfully.

"oww oww oww!! I give up, I give up!, I'm sorry! ^ ^" I laugh, trying to dodge his soopa death squeeze s

I run into the kitchen, and to the table as waffles and chocolate sauce are set with a glass of orange juice.

"Mmm, I didn't know you could cook so well Roxy!, I'm gonna stay over more often!" I laugh as Roxas blushes, remembering what happened in bed this morning.

"D-Did you forget Sora? ^^ we're gonna live together in a mansion!! ^ - ^" Roxas laughs as he pulls me into a warm, happy hug which I cuddle into happily.

"You're gonna have to let go of me if you want me to live with you, I've gotta pack. You should go home to pack aswell, meet me back here at six, this afternoon. Here's Y 12,500, you live near a moving place right? ^^"

"Y 12,500?!!, Roxy! this is a LOT of money!"

"It's not THAT much Sora, and anyway, we're rich now!" ^^ Rox laughed, waving goodbye as he went upstairs and made bangs the could only be described as a loft door being dropped down for him to get his suitcases.

-----At 6-----

-----Roxas's POV-----

"Sora!, hey!" I shout, smirking and running over to greet him.

"Hey!, Roxas, everything's in these vans! ^^, and they gave me an extra one for free!" He smiles, giggling, completely oblivious what those perverted removal men were thinking .

"Great Sora, tell them to follow me to Riku's" I shout, running to my trucks and giving directions.

----- 6:23 -----

-----Roxas's POV-----

"Alright" I smile, walking over to help Sora out of the van as he was stuck between two piles of boxes in the front with him, that he'd APSOLUTELY INSISTED....HAD to travel with him infront, .......must be his underwear or something? Whatever, I smirk as I pull him out, flying into me and knocking me to the lawn with him ontop.

"Uhh, Sora...get off me you big lumpy fluffball." I complain as my back does the same from the sudden twist and slam into the ground.

"Ahh!, sorry Roxas!" He flusters, making a big deal over such a small accident......man, he's just so cute sometimes. .........WAIT......DID I JUST SAY CUTE?!!!!!!!! N.O.....WAY........ *Shakes head*

"Are you alright Roxas?" He asks, helping me up as we walk towards the mansion gates off in the distance.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sora.................you act as if you were my girlfriend, it's a little embarrassing." ....'and it makes me have those weird thoughts too'

Sora blushes a deep shade of red, causing me to laugh even more, and run ahead across the fresh-water-soaked-lawns of about the size of four and a half football pitches per lawn, that lead up to the mansion......knowing that he'd chase me.  
Ever since we were little, he never lost a race, he even completely exhausted himself once, and had to be given oxygen through a mask.

The sun shines brightly, reflecting off the water from the sprinklers on the lawns, almost blinding me as I run towards the mansion, narrowly missing a 2ft pedestal with stone chakram on it, laughing and teasing Sora by telling him how slow he was, purposely letting him overtake me, just to see the fiery determination flare up in his eyes as I glide past him again.

-----After 5 minutes-----

"H-huhh-uu-uuu-uuu" We pant, exhausted after the run, and taking the last steps towards the gate that stood between US.....and Riku Kuruita...............................................................................................but was also guarded by...... four. armed. guards......... ...........

!! :I I: !!

ii

(! is guard, : is hinges for gates, I = gates, i = Sor and Rox.)

* * *

And ANOTHER cliffhanger!, please review or I'll die of deficiency of reviews!  
P.S *Hides from FiFiMcfu's Review monster again*


	4. Meeting Riku's Dad

AGAIN!: TELLING THE MAD-COPYRIGHTS GUYZ THAT IT'S PURELY [F.A.N]-FICTION, THATS WHY THE SITE'Z NOT CALLED COPYRIGHTFICTION . NET! OKAY, GOT IT?! xD Sora: Azure doesn't own KH2, or she'd have Kairi and Namine locked away in a nobody prison cell, being molested and raped by Dusks XD. And she'd have every boy paired, and-  
Roxas: Leave some for me! She'd probably make Cloud and Leon our dads, and Yuffie as sora's mom, and Tifa as mine! XD She'd probably also Make Cloud and Leon have an affair.  
Me: *Squeal'z* You guys know me so well!! ^-^ Roxas: *Sweatdrop* ^-^ '  
Sora: *Smiles* ;D

-----Chapter 4-----

STOP! Shouts a BIG guy in a black suit, followed in chorus by the other 3 lol

-----Sora's POV-----

It's ok, we have something as good as an invitation. Roxas smirks, handing over the ticket, and pushing me forward and as he was about to follow his face DROPS.

*..................................................................................*

..........."WHAT....THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!!!!!!!" Roxas screams at the 2nd guard, and gets a finger placed to his lips.

"Please calm down sir, I apologise for my rudeness before, but as for this, you wont be needing it anymore."

"If you would follow me kind sirs?" The third guard smiles, showing us to the front doors, and then the waiting room as one of the maids run off to tell the master that two prize winners are here.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* The house shakes as a very overweight man comes bounding down the stairs with biggest smile possible plastered all over his oversized face.

"WELCOME!, WELCOME!, AGHHH, I COULDN'T WAIT FOR SOMEONE TO WIN THAT THING!, THE MONEY AND PROPERTIES HAVE BEEN SITING THERE FOR A YEAR AND A HALF, AND ALL THEY DO IS BRING BACk bad..............memories....." He Bellows, his voice as oversized as the rest of him, but then slows and quiets as he seems to remember something painful and begins to cry................maybe he lost his extra large limited edition Mars bar?

"There there, don't cry Mr Kuruita, someone important to me passed away too not to long ago, but we have to be strong. The only way I got through it was knowing that she's in a place where there's no pain, no sadness, only joy, and that she's having the time of her afterlife.........and that she'll wait for me before being re-incarnated as a citizen of a world that knows no greed, or evil.......I'll see her again soon, and knowing that, I can keep going."...........

-----Roxas's POV-----

'........Sora...............wow...........he sure is good in situations like these.....I probably couldn't have gotten this far in life without him......' *Smilz*

"THANKS KID, 'APRECIATE IT. ANYWAY, YOU'RE HERE FOR THE PRIZE RIGHT? TEIN!, TAKE THEM TO RADIENT GARDENS."

"Radiant Gardens?!" I exclaim, "WE'RE GONNA LIVE THERE?!!!!!"

"YEP! HAHAHAHAH!!!!, NOT WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING?  
THAT WAS THE HOME OF MY LOVELY WIFE Lilenne!!! I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT THERE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

"Radiant Gardens......."

"Roxas! Roxas!"

"Huh? Sora?"

"You spaced out, come on! Tein says he's gonna be our personal butler! and we're going in a helicopter!!!! ^-^

".......A helicopter?!" 


End file.
